


Keeping it in the family

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Keeping it in the family<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>For: roses_at_sunset <br/>Prompt:  Inconstancy<br/>Pairing: Draco/Daphne<br/>Author's Notes: Written for the hp_wishes  Request-A-Thon</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keeping it in the family

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Keeping it in the family  
> Rating: NC-17  
> For: roses_at_sunset   
> Prompt: Inconstancy  
> Pairing: Draco/Daphne  
> Author's Notes: Written for the hp_wishes Request-A-Thon

"Draco," Daphne said, pulling the sheet over her naked front as she sat on the side of the oversized bed, "we can't keep doing this."  
  
Draco chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "come on, Daph," he whispered, his tongue licking her shoulder and his hands pulling the sheet down to expose her breasts to him. He pinched her nipples gently, maing Daphne coo, "You know you like it. Stop being so fickle."  
  
Daphne groaned and leaned her head back against his shoulder. "You're married to my sister," she whispered, "And she's pregnant with your child."  
  
"Yeah, but she's not in the mood for sex. And I have needs, Miss Greengrass," he said, pulling the sheet away completly and letting his hand travel down between her legs. "Besides," he whispered, entering two fingers inside her, "You have never stopped me."  
  
Daphne soon found herself lying back against the bed, Draco inside her- hard and long. Every week he would call her to this room, and every week she would come, ignoring the constant pang in her chest.  
  
As he continued to love her, Daphne felt the tears fall. As he turned her over and put her on her knees, Daphne felt dirty. Dirty and horrible. Fifteen minutes later as he finally finished and cried out, "UGH" Daphne sighed. He turned on his side and fell quickly asleep.  
  
Slowly, Daphne stood up and gathered her clothes. She put them on and left the scantaty of their room and told herself it would be the last time. But she knew she couldn't stop coming back.


End file.
